Change Of Fate
by Crimzon Beauty
Summary: *INFO: Something happen, after Sasuke killed Danzo, during the fight bewteen naruto and sasuke something happen. when Clashed, they both were proofed into another realm. For more please click on the story !
1. Chapter 1

******Rating: ~Only for Fanfiction but for DevaintArt the rated R Scene's have been cut~**  
**Pairings: uknown (NO YAOI SCENSE)**  
**Warnings: Change in the Naruto Story Line**, if you don't like then don't read!  
**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY trademarks of 'Naruto'**

(((This story takes place after sasuke kills Danzo and clashed with Naruto)))

*INFO: Something happen, When Naruto and Sasuke after Sasuke killed Danzo, during their fight when Clashed they both were proofed into another realm. A Realm run by the Queen of the Kitsune's, Queen Emi. They are both confuse has they wake up into a room that looks like they were in a dark room with floating gold like lights. When they fight, they are stopped by a voice and see two glowing Golden eyes, what will happen?*

**_Chapter 1_**

**_'The Realm of the Kitsune Queen'_**

Naruto and sasuke charged at each other, Naruto with his Rasengan and Sasuke's with his Chidori.

Has the Collided, everything went black from the both of them.

Minutes later, what felt like for Naruto was like hours. He slowly got up rubbing his eyes, he soon was aware of the surroundings around him, has eyes widen in shock has he was in a dark room with floating gold like lights.

_'Where the hell I 'am I?' Naruto thought to himself._

Naruto sharply turned his head when he heard a familiar voice "What hell?" yup it was Sasuke.

Naruto's eyes widen in shock and stutters Sasuke's name "S-Sasuke..?" Sasuke himself slowly turned his head, he

eyes widen has he saw Naruto. "N-Naruto?" then he noticed where he was and looked around "Where the fuck are we?" he asked in an angry and demanding voice.

"I don't fucken know, god why do you always sound so angry!?" Naruto yelled at him.  
Sasuke glared at Naruto "shut the fuck up before I kill you"

Naruto turned the glare back.

"My, my such a mouth the both of you have" I women's voice ringed through their ears in the room, Naruto and sasuke both turn their head to front of the room "Who the hell are you?" sasuke asked all pissed off.

Through the darkness of the room and chuckle was heard. Their eyes widen has they see piercing Golden like cat eyes appear in the darkness.

"I will tell you when you behave yourself," the woman said calmly.

Sasuke bite his lip "Like Hell-." Sasuke was cut off by Naruto "Sasuke, just shut up" Naruto said softly.

The woman chuckled "Well at least this boy has manners" Sasuke was quiet and just glared at the eyes that where glowing in the darkness.

They heard the woman sit up from where she was ever sitting, then _snap!_

She snapped her fingers, has the room lighted up a little more showing everything. They widen their eyes has they see a woman before them.

She wore a red, white, gold and green mix royal dress. A Golden crown on her head. A golden shawl around her back waving all mystical, her skin was so far with a marking on her forehead and under her eyes. She head medium nine tails that were white behind her with rings on each end. Her hair was white also. They gasp of being in front of such beauty, she looked like was about 21 years old.

"To answer your question my name is in Emi" she said sitting back down. "Queen Emi, Welcome to my Realm of the Kitsune's"

Naruto's jar dropped "Y-You're a Queen o-of the Kitsune's?" she nodded to him. "Why are we here?" sasuke demanded, it wasn't rude just a nice way he could ask.

"Simple!" she smiled and lifted her finger "I brought the two of you here because you two need to talk without fighting, the future of the world is on your shoulders. You both have the power to stop this war to come"

"We don't need to talk anything over" Sasuke said with such a deadly voice.

Emi quickly sat up making Naruto nervous "you're wrong Uchiha. Talking about the problems in your life is worth every minute then going off and fighting. You have so much to learn, your still very young. I'm over four thousand years old boy! I was there in the begging of the time of the sage, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki" Naruto and sasuke gasped at what she said.

"You knew the sage of the sixth paths?" Naruto asked. She smiled at him "Of course I did, not many people know that I help him with Kurama, the nine tails"  
Naruto gasped "how?"

"Since I'm a Queen and rule over all Kitsune's in this realm. Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, used some of the chakra of this realm to create him and in doing so I can rule over the nine tails, isn't that right Kurama" she said has a loud growl vided through the room, Naruto turned to his right has he sees the nine-tails out of body. "H-How?" sasuke asked

"How in the hell?" Naruto stared at the nine-tails. The nine tails eye turned to Naruto "Naruto" HE was about to attack Naruto has Emi held up her hand and he stopped dead in he's tracks. "Know, know Kurama I will not have violence in my thrown room" the nine tails growl and bowed to her. "Yes my Majesty" Naruto looked shocked "how did I he come of my body?" Naruto asked Emi.

"He is still linked to you, sense he is known in this realm the chakra here is so much stronger. Yes, the Chakra in this realm stronger in any other realms, Orochimaru tried to come to this world once to kidnap me for the chakra" Sasuke's eyes moved from the nine tails to Emi "He tired?" Emi nodded to Sasuke "Yes, it was before he marked you when you little. The reason why because have a special ability to control souls, and guide them to heaven or hell or leave them in between worlds"

They looked at her shocked "Yes! I'm the grim reaper of the dead!" she laughed, but in the funny way as if she was joking, "That's what my subjects call me, I also collect souls" she smirked "Boys, come where don't be shy" she motioned them to come up by her. Naruto slowly moved his feet to her, but stopped him a few steps down from where she was sitting "Sasuke come on now" he sighed and walked up to where Naruto was standing.

She got up and moved to Sasuke "how good can you see?" she asked him. He glared at her and then moved his head so he wasn't looking at her "Well come on answer me boy"

"I don't know, it's a little fuzzy"

Naruto gaped "wait what? What do you mean?"

"He's going bind" Emi said, she shook her head "My, My using though eyes of yours and putting a toil on your sight after resaving Mangekyō Sharingan"

He turned his head to her glaring at her that is saying 'mine your own business fuck off'

She shook her head and then snapped her fingers, a little white Fox wearing a blue flower kimono appear "Yes my lady?"  
"Gui, bring me the potion that is label 'eye cureness' I made it before I proofed them both here" she said whiling walking back to her thrown and sitting down. "Yes your majesty" he proofed away "what do you mean potion?" Emi heard Naruto, emi just smirked and Gui appeared next to her, handing her a bottle that was glowing green. "Thank you Gui, Sasuke come here" he didn't waste no time he walk up to her, she handed him the potion bottle "Drink this, it will cure your eyes, go on and go back down to Naruto" sasuke nodded to her and was back next to Naruto, he open the bottle "Sasuke you gonna drink it?" Naruto asked him, sasuke nodded to him and jugged it down. Within seconds the potion worked, his eyes were fully healed and he can fully see.

"It worked" sasuke said while he was looking at his hands, Naruto was smiling.

"Know then I will ask again, will you two talk it over?" Emi asked the both of them, Naruto made fits and grinned "Yeah!"

Sasuke just had his head down "He wouldn't be the one I wanna talk to more about everything" Naruto frown and knew who he was talking about _'He's brother Itachi'_

Queen Emi knew also "Do you remember me saying that I can control souls and collect them and such?" sasuke nodded.  
Emi sighed and snapped her fingers twice has another white fox with a different color kimono, it was yellow appear.

"Yes my Majesty?"

"Get the soul jar Of Itachi Uchiha" Sasuke right away snapped his head and looked at her with widen eyes.

"What?" sasuke asked her with a shocked voice, Emi smiled has the other fox appeared and handed her a small medium clear glass jar with a cocker topper. Inside of the jar was a swirling glowing blue orb.

"This is a Soul Jar, to capture souls, This Soul is your brothers" she said has she holding it, Sasuke was known starring at it "Since Naruto is not the only person who needs to fully talk to you about everything in the past. I will grant you the chance to talk to your brother, and he knows what's going on I made sure he can hear us" both Naruto and sasuke jaws dropped.

She took the cape off and the blue orb shined out and moved next to her. She made the sign of the dragon with her fingers "Eternal: soul body revival Jutsu!" has the orb was glowing and formed a shape of a body and the light lowered down, and Itachi was standing right next to Emi with bandages over he's eyes.

Naruto and Sasuke both said "holy shit"

Emi smirked "Yup this is Itachi, fresh and bone" she said giggling and poking him "yup, yup"

"what kind of Jutsu was that?" Naruto asked.  
"Why does he have bandages over his eyes?" sasuke asked.  
"Madara have his eyes, that's something that didn't come back, but I can easily have them retrieved, HAULY!" she shouted and a brown fox appeared "You know what to do, go fetch Itachi's eyes" he bowed and was gone in a flash.

"Know then, Since you won't talk to Naruto then you can talk to Itachi, you're lucky I have this power to help you Sasuke"

"Brother..." sasuke said. Itachi smiled "Sasuke" the voice of Itachi made Sasuke and Naruto shiver "Alright, if you are whiling to stop with the revenge and filling your heart with darkness even more, I will grant you a wish. I will keep Itachi alive this goes against everything I do but haven't granted a wish in a century"

Sasuke put his head down so no one can see his face..

Naruto placed a hand on sasuke shoulder "Sasuke, this is all up to you. I agree with all of this, you need to get it all off your chest. You need better answer of the past"  
"I.. I know.." sasuke softly said. Sasuke was happy… it hurt; all this happening is so much for him. Itachi moved towards sasuke and pulled sasuke in a hug "it's okay let it out Little brother let It all out, I'm here" that was it, it was enough to shattered the darkness around his soul and heart. Sasuke broke down; he broke down in tears in Itachi's arms.

Emi smiled at what she was seeing and then looked at Naruto, he was smiling , he was happy for sasuke then that smile turned into a frown and turned around a little hiding his face.

_'I wonder, is he thinking of his parents?'_ Emi thought to herself. "Naruto dear" he turned to her "dear child what's wrong?" at the moment Sasuke shifted his head and looked at Naruto _'why is he frowning?'_

"It's ... I... I'm happy for him" he starts smiling sweetly to sasuke "I just wish I can … have a chance what he is having…" then his smile turned into a frown.

"Naruto…"sasuke said softly.

Emi snapped her finger has a white fox before appeared "Yes my lady?"

"Get me the soul jars of Minto Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki"

Naruto face lilted up with happiness, sasuke was confused "the forth Hokage? And who was the other person she named?" sasuke with a soft voice "They are naruto's parents" Itachi told sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widen "No way… Naruto... Your father was the fourth?"

Naruto grinned, "Yeah, I didn't find out until my battle with pain"

The white fox appeared again with the same type of jars, one has a yellow glowing orb and the other was a reddish pinkish glowing orb.

Emi placed them on cheeks "Hey two, baby your son he needs it" emi said to the spirit orbs, she put them down and took the caps off on both of them. It happen the same has Itachi, fresh and body.  
It was touching, the amount of attend Naruto got was more than he could ever imagine. Kushina was something her son with a hug and he was hugging her back with a hug, Minto was smiling patting his back. Emi sat down "Kimi!" she yelled has a pink fox appeared.  
"Majesty?"

"Prepare a feast for our quests I'm pretty sure they are all hungry, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Minato, Kushina please follow me to the sitting area"

"yes my lady"

Emi got up and walked over to Kurma, and Minato and Kushina just noticed him.  
"Well your just to big lets smaller you up shell we" she smirked at him  
"NO! don't you dare!" he growled and yelled at her. She placed her hands up and slowly moving them down has he was shrinking "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled has his voiced turned squeaky at the end, Emi caught him. "oh my goodness he looks so cute!" Kushina giggling at him, Kurama was shrink down to a chibi version. "SHUT UP YOU WENCH!" Kurama yelled in such a squeaky voice, which made Naruto laugh his ass off, not just him Minato and Kushina were laughing so hard. Itachi and Sasuke just chuckled. Emi walked over to Naruto "Here you go "  
Naruto easily calmed down and took Kurama in his arms "God this is too good" she smiled at Naruto "Come follow me" they nodded and followed her through two hallways through the castle of course Sasuke helped his brother through the hallways.

Emi slipped the door and removed her flats "Please come on in, remove your shoes" they did what she asked and sitting around the table, Emi sat in her golden chair.

Soon everyone was sitting, and one of the servants brought tea.

"Know then, Itachi you go first. Everyone has the right know it's not just sasuke"

He nodded.

He began to explain everything.

Sasuke's head know in his hands again crying, letting everyone see him crying.  
"I can't believe the elders, if would have I were still alive I wouldn't have let that happen Itachi"

Itachi smiled a little "I know you wouldn't have Minato, Sasuke no matter what you do I will still always love you"

"Thank you" sasuke said softly but no one heard me "What was that sasuke?"

"I said thank you" he said a little louder. He was saying thank you to him for telling him everything.

"MY LADY!" has they all here a girl yelling.

_'what in the world is all this yelling?' Emi bite her lip._

The door quickly was slide open "MY LADY!"

A girl with orange ears and tail with Orange hair to match, she was wearing a red, Orange short kimono, with white socks that came to her thighs and has sandals on. Purple beaded belt with paper charms contend to them. She also has a sword on her back. "Kirita, why are you yelling?"

"Forgive me lady but Hauly has returned with that you have requested but he badly wounded" Emi flown "Kirita take him Fu, he will heal him"

Kirita bowed to Emi and gently closed the door and, everyone can hear her running off.

Everyone was looking at her "Forgive Kirita for being so nosey"

They all sad "It's okay"  
"So who was she?" Naruto asked.  
"Kirita is my Niece" they gaped at her.  
"Wow well she is beautiful" Kushina said.  
Emi smiled "yes, she is but my daughter is more gorgeous"

"You have a daughter?" Naruto asked. She nodded to him "yes, but is in her 100 teen years acting all anti-social" Emi laughed "She will show herself when she feels like"

"Wait 100 teen years?" Minato asked.  
"Yes, she is a 116" they looked and gasped.  
Emi sighed "well then Sasuke, have you decide?"

Sasuke nodded "I have decided to give up on my revenge and go to Konoha with Naruto"  
oh my god, Naruto's face was PRICELESS!

"REALLY?! Naruto shouted, which made Emi's ears twitched _'well he's happy'_

"God don't yell dobe" sasuke said pitching the bridge of his nose, Naruto got up and walked over to sasuke leaning over him. Sasuke looked up "What?"  
"You owe me a fucken hug" Naruto pulled sasuke up and gave him hug.  
Kushina smiling which looked like she was sparkling.

"… Let me go" sasuke shuddered

"No!" Naruto kept holding him.

Emi giggled, "Sasuke just hug him back, he deserves it and you know it"

"Yeah little brothers just hug him already," Itachi said taking a sip of the tea.

Minato pound his hand on the table "Hug my son!"

Sasuke sighed in defat and hugging Naruto back.

They hugged about a good 45 minutes. Naruto was back sitting next to his parents, and sasuke was hiding his blushed face.

There was a knock on the door "My lady food is ready"  
"Ah come everyone"

*after the meal*  
_'the menu was sea food, mostly crab and lobster'_

"So full!" Naruto tapped his tummy.

The door slide open and a gorgeous girl appeared in the room, she was wearing a white kimono with red, gold black design on them. She has long silky black hair a long with her ears and tail matching her hair color, her face was covered behind a white, red fox mask with red flowers on them.

Everyone was staring at her has she entered the room, Emi smiled taking the bite of some of the crab "About time you joined us" emi said.

The girl was fully in the room her sweet voice was heard has she said the words "hello mother".


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: ~Only for Fanfiction but for DevaintArt the rated R Scene's have been cut~**  
**Pairings: uknown (NO YAOI THIS TIME!)**  
**Warnings: Change in the Naruto Story Line**, if you don't like then don't read!  
**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY trademarks of 'Naruto'**

(((This story takes place after sasuke kills Danzo and clashed with Naruto)))

*INFO: Something happen, When Naruto and Sasuke after Sasuke killed Danzo, during their fight when Clashed they both were proofed into another realm. A Realm run by the Queen of the Kitsune's, Queen Emi. They are both confuse has they wake up into a room that looks like they were in a dark room with floating gold like lights. When they fight, they are stopped by a voice and see two glowing Golden eyes, what will happen?*

**_Chapter 2_**

**_'Destiny'_**

Everyone looked at the girl with the mask sat down.  
"She's your daughter?" Naruto asked Emi nodded. "Everything this is my Daughter Aurora, hunny pleases sit down.

She sat down "Aurora, this is Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Minato and Kushina" she nodded "father wouldn't be happy" Aurora said to her mother.

Everyone's eyes where know on emi "yeah…"

"Your husband wouldn't be happy? Are we gonna end up meeting him?" Naruto asked her, and her face darkness with sadness

"My father died 110 years ago when I was a child I was only 6, it was the darkest day of this realm…" Aurora said taking a bite of some crap, she still had the mask on.  
"MY husband did not like our realm budding into the human world unless it is necessary. He always looked after human, but after he dead, that burden went on my shoulders. Believe or not, he's spirit is haunting this mansion"

"Why don't you just bring him back like you did with Itachi and my parents?" Naruto asked her.  
"The thing is that, the Jutsu will not work on other Kitsune's only on humans"

"Well that's a bummer" Naruto said taking a sip of his tea.

"Other thing, the chakra in this world is poison's to humans, Naruto is immune to this chakra because of karma. Minato, Kushina and Itachi are also assume to since I used some chakra to bring them, So sasuke try know to take this chakra into your body cuz you will get sick from it, that's why Orochimaru failed at his attempt to take it."

"Well then, Its very late almost dark" she chuckled "tomorrow I will puff Naruto back to the human realm, if sasuke wasn't to stay here to have more private time with his brother for all the years they missed then be my guest however for you two" she pointed to minato and Kushina "you have to stay here, once Naruto leaves Kurama's form will be gone, but when Naruto comes back karma will be back on in that tiny Verizon of him again".

She stands up and bows to them "Well Me-Gi" she called one her servants, has a black little fox came walking in "Yes my lady?"  
"Have you set up the rooms?" the little fox nodded.  
"Good, well everyone see you all in the morning"

"Goodnight, your majesty" Minato said bowing his head  
"Goodnight your majesty" Kushina smiled and bowed her head to her also.  
"Good night your majesty" Itachi bowed his head.  
"Hn. night" sasuke said.  
"Goodnight Foxy lady!" He grins and bows.

She looks at him and blushes a little bit, then a wicked smirk came on her face "You know Naruto, I can see what you can see. So many embarrassing moments in your life that you don't want anyone to know, so please reframe from calling me Foxy Lady" she still said smirking walking to the door.  
Naruto's face was shock then glared "You… wait what?"

She giggled "you heard me Naruto" she left them room strolling off to her bedroom.

Naruto sat there and then blushed "AAHH! No way! HOW?" he screamed a little banging his head on the table.  
"Naruto dear calm down, she was proudly joking to scare you a little"

"Yeah son" minato also said patting his back.  
Sasuke chucked "Sounds like she wasn't" Itachi remain quite.  
"She wasn't" Aurora said, has everyone soon became quite.

Naruto's head snapped back up ".. You… telling me she can see through me? How…?"

Aurora sighed under her mask "through the Nine tails, since he is a link to this world"  
"Well that makes since" Minato said.

Growing through naruto's mind was priceless _'oh my god.. she can see through me from Kurma… Oh god..'_ he started to sweat..  
"Naruto dear are you alright?" Kushina touched his shoulder

_'oh god.. what if she say me naked…..'_ He turned to red.

"Wow look at the red face" Minato said "Naruto son you alright?"

Naruto's face hit hard on the table "I wanna go to bed know" he puffs his cheeks "Yes I think we should all tire for the night" Kushina said getting up.  
That black fox was still stand there "I will take you to your rooms if you wish"

Everyone nodded and walked out the room but Aurora stead behind "Alright everyone please follow me"

The black fox lead them three hallways then stopped at a room, the fox turned to the door and opened it "This is room is for Minato and Kushina"  
Minato and Kushina said good night to their son, Sasuke and Itachi.

The fox lead the three boys down the hall two other room where a Kitsune boy with short black hair wearing a white kimono with blue flowers. "Itachi this is Tome he will help, he Is your servant by the orders of her majesty" Itachi nodded his head, the Kitsune boy bowed "Good evening sir I'm Tome please let me help into the room" Itachi smiled "thank you, goodnight sasuke and Naruto" "Night brother" "Night Itachi" Itachi extend his arm, the boy gently guided him into the room and closed the door behind him.

The black fox started to walk away "please follow me young masters"

Sasuke and Naruto again followed the black fox down other hallway and stopped, opened a door "This is your room, the both of you are sharing"

They nodded and went into the room.

~Back in the dining room~

Aurora was still sitting down snaking on some crab, she looked up and she raised her eyebrow under her mask "Well you stayed behind, hello Kurama"

"So the old coot had a daughter, surprising," Kurama said to her.

Aurora eyed the little nine tails under her mask "I would be careful what you say little guy my mom can also see through you two"

Kurama's ears went back and Aurora chuckled. She sat up, walked over to him and picked him "Hey put me down!"

"Come little guy, you shell bunk with me since Naruto forgot you"

Aurora walked off with little Kurama in her arms.

~In the morning~

The birds where chirping, it was around 9am in the morning. Queen Emi was already wide-awake; she sat in her study with her Niece.

"So what you gonna do auntie?" Kirita asked her sitting next to her.

"Well I'm thinking if the boys are not able to stop the war that is coming then I have no choice to do it" Emi said standing next to her husband portrait.

Kirita eyes widen "But auntie we haven't metaled in the human affairs since… you know…"

"I know that Kirita, I promised the sage of the sixth paths that I will look after the human world once he dies. Once your uncle died.. I was … a wreck and abandon my promise to the sage but know.." she made a fist "I will fix what has been done, I have to destroy that statue.. Madara summoned the empty vessel of the Ten-Tails back into the world and named it the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path.. I was so blind not to see it.. I was so much into grief I could not see it coming but know I have a chance to change it, I have to destroy that Statue first"

She walked over to the glowing orb before her has she sees the statue plane has day from the orb "lucky I have this orb that was given to me by my mother, A link to the earth world a window to watch over it"

Then there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in" Fu that healer of the castle "Ah Fu are you ready?" he nodded to her "Yes my majesty, whenever Itachi is ready I will repair his eyes for him"

She nodded "Good, Kirita have Tome see if he is awake yet and have him get ready"

"Yes auntie" Kirita left the room.

She sighs deeply has she steps out of her study room on the large balcony, she sat down at the table with two chairs has some of there servants pour her some tea.

A couple a floors down, Itachi was already awake being guided to the dining area. Breakfast was being served, has he entered the room Minato and Kushina where already awake drinking some tea and having some rice.

"Ah good morning Itachi" Minato said to him.  
"Morning Minato..." Itachi said while being guided next at the oboist side of the table. He sat down gently trying to keep is balance while Tome tried to help him.

"Ah good you're awake" Kirita's voice came in the room "you should eat up Itachi, Fu is ready to transport your eyes"

Itachi nodded, some servants brought him his food "Are the boys still asleep?" Itachi asked.  
"Yeah there are still sleeping, but I think they need some good sleep" Kushina said.  
"Yup they do" Minato said while taking a bite of some rice. Some more servants brought in some breakfast, eggs, bacon and sausages.

Has Itachi eaten to until he was full Kirita and Tome guided him down to the Medic area.

Naruto strolled in half sleepy and half awake. "Morning dear" Kushina smiled sweetly at Naruto. "Morning mom"

"AH yes morning son!" Minato smiling at him.

Naruto sat down next to his mother "I'm so hungry! Can I have some ramen?"

The servants looked at him, one spoke out "Uhm.. but we have plenty of food here for you to eat sir"

"But.. I need ramen.." Naruto looked at the food before, he would rather have ramen instead of the food in front of him.  
"NARUTO! EAT WHATS IN FRONT YOU!" Kushina yelled at him.

Naruto flinched at his mother's angry voice "okay" he gulped in fear of going to be hit by her.

"God Whats all this yelling…?" Sasuke walked in "AH sasuke dear good morning" Kushina smiled sweetly at sasuke too "Hm. Morning" he sat down on the other oboist side of the table where he brother was sitting.  
he looked around "Is Itachi still asleep?" he asked them.  
"No, they took him down to get his eyes put in" Minato Said.  
sasuke was worried wishing he could be with his brother while it was being done.

" no wy!" Naruto mumbled while he was eating. Sasuke shook his head "Dode, don't eat with your mouth full of food"  
Naruto glared at sasuke with budged cheeks like a chip monk full of food.

"NARUTO LEARN TO HAVE SOME MANORS YOUNG MAN!" Kushina yelled at him.

Naruto flinched again and swallowed his food, Sasuke chuckled.

"Good morning everyone" Emi's came walking in all elegant.

"good morning your majesty" they all said at the same time.

She smiled at them "Well then I heard Itachi was getting surgery done, let's all pray for him. Naruto you will have 2 hours with your parents and Sasuke, then I will poof you to Konoha"

Naruto looked at her "Really?" she nodded to him "when you're done eating, my servant Gemmy will take you to my study, know if you accuse me" she strolled off.

"I wonder what she wants to talk about" Minato said.  
"I don't know" Sasuke said take a bite of his food.  
Naruto went back to eating.~Later~

Minato, Naruto, Kushina and Sasuke were stepping into her office has they gasp. Itachi was standing next to her, with his eyes back.  
"Brother" Sasuke said to him, Itachi smiled "Sasuke"

"Everyone, please take a seat" They all took a seat.

"Well then, Naruto when you go I want you to give this to Lady Tsunade"

"But she is in a coma…" Naruto told her with a frown.  
Emi smiled "No she is awake form it" she waved her hand at the orb flew slowly near them.  
They all looked at it "What is that?" Minato asked.  
"an Orb, this orb was given to me by my mother when I became queen in my younger years" The Orb went in front of them "This orb can see the past, present and future also, I will show you an image of something and I think Itachi might recognize it"

The orb showed an image of the demonic statue.

Itachi's eyes widen "That's…"

"What is it?" Minato asked.

"Yeah what dad asked" Naruto looked course.

"It's the demonic statue that the Akatsuki used to take the tailed beats" everyone gasp "that's right" emi stated "Madara summoned the empty vessel of the Ten-Tails back into the world and named it the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, If we destroy that statue then the ten tails won't be free from the moon"

They all looked at her "Well what are we waiting for, let's go destroy" Naruto said.

_'my, he's so eager to rush everything' _emi chuckled "Naruto, I know you wanna to but this is something more important to do for me. I hold scroll, an ancient scroll that will unseal the tailed beasts, and place them into orbs for the time being"

"Really?" Minato asked her.

She nodded to him "Yes, My Niece will go"  
"But foxy.. I mean your majesty please! Let me help your niece!" Naruto was demanding he needs go.  
"Naruto enough" Sasuke told him "But I can't-." He was cut of by Emi "Naruto, you have more important things to do. I have seen in the future you meeting the eight tails, killer Bee" he's eyes widen "When you meet him it will be for a mission to tame the nine tails, speaking of him"  
"Mother" Aurora walked in with little Kurama in her arms.

"Oh Kurma where have you been?"  
the little nine tails glared at Naruto " I was help prisoner by this crazy princess, AH!" Aurora squeezed him a little.  
Emi laughed "Don't be so mean Kurama, I highly dought to was keeping you prisoner"

Minato, Kushina and Naruto giggled.

"Know then, Naruto you have 2 hours to spend time with your parents and Sasuke. I think I shell let Minato and Kushina a live after all I think I would love to have Minato has my Royal Adviser and Kushina has my 2nd Royal Adviser" gasps filled the room.  
"Are you serious?" Minato asked me shocked.  
"Yes I'm"

"This is so cool!" Kushina shouted a little.  
"Itachi, I naming you 2nd head ninja for the time being. My Niece already knows this so she won't get upset" emi chuckled "and for sasuke…" she was thinking "I should name you! My errand boy!"

Naruto laughed "HAHA!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto "Shut the hell up Dode"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.  
"know, Know Sasuke this errand job is more up in the ranks. Proudly s rank missions that's if you can handle it" Emi chuckled.  
Sasuke crossed him arms "I can handle it"

"Alright then good. Naruto, Minato, Kushina and Sasuke go on know you have 2 hours" they bowed to her "Itachi stay here"

He nodded, the others left a long with Aurora.

"Know then, since we are alone have a seat" he sat down.  
"I need you to do something for me"  
"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"I'm sending you into the human realm, once you get there follow these detractions" she hands him a piece of paper. "it will lead you to an ancient temple build underground, protected by monks. That temple is the temple for this realm, the realm of the Kitsune's. Once you have found it, you be stopped by monks but I will give you a type of cloak that has our symbol on it. The cloak will appear black but once you step foot close to the temple the Red symbols will appear shining. The monks will know that I have sent you, you have to retrieve a scroll, a scroll that will seal the ten tails in it"

Itachi looked at her "alright, I will"

"I will have a one of my fellow Kitsune's company you, Miharu will travel with you. Miharu please come in"

The door open has a tall, young man walks in the room, he is wearing a white, and black Japanese yukata, with a blue tie. He has nine white/silver tails and wields a katana. He also has white fox ears and He has one blue eye and one gold eye. He was holding two black cloaks.

"Itachi this is my Nephew Miharu. He rarely shows his face because he's always busy with training"

Miharu got up by then and bowed "Your majesty"

Itachi was looking at him "Is he related to Kirita?"

"No, Kirita is related from my husband's side. Miharu is related by my side of the family hence the white hair and white tails, but Kirita's gets her orange fur from her mother's side"

Miharu looked at Itachi and smiled and bowed "I'm looking forward to travel with you to the temple of Kitsune's in the human realm"  
"Make sure you transform into a human once you get there, you don't wanna freak out the people" Emi told her nephew.

Itachi looked shocked "He can transform into a human?"

Emi nodded "many Kitsune's with human-noid looks can change back and forth into a Kitsune or human. Some of us have a special true form which you will proudly one day see"

"alright then the two of you go down to portal area, you will be puffed to the human realm. Once you leave you will be given a scroll that is a onetime use to be puffed back here again then it will self-destroy itself. One more thing, those cloaks have a special ability to cloak your chakra, I hid it. Oh on the side track of the mission I want you to seal Kabuto in this scroll dead or alive" she tosses it to Itachi it and he caught it.  
"That Scroll can only be used by the chakra from this realm. My Nephew will cast it, the scroll is called 'hidden: Kitsune sealing art, soul and body seal' you will back my nephew up"

Itachi nodded to me and handed the scroll over to Miharu.

They left.

Emi sighed.

"It's Destiny you know" Emi heard a familiar voice but it was all echo like a ghost, Emi smiled sweetly. "Yes I know, Rikuo" she raised her hand had the shades went down and it was dark in the room. Emi looked in front of her has a ghostly form appeared.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rating: ~Only for Fanfiction but for DevaintArt the rated R Scene's have been cut~**_

_**Pairings: uknown**_  
_**Warnings: Change in the Naruto Story Line, if you don't like then don't read!**_  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY trademarks of 'Naruto'**_

_**(((This story takes place after sasuke kills Danzo and clashed with Naruto)))**_

_***INFO:Something happen, after Sasuke killed Danzo, during the fight bewteen naruto and sasuke something happen. when Clashed, they both were proofed into another realm run by the Queen of the Kitsune's, Queen Emi. They are both confuse has they wake up into a room that looks like they were in a dark room with floating gold like lights. When they fight, they are stopped by a voice and see two glowing Golden eyes, what will happen?***_

Chapter 3  
'The feast and meeting'

Itachi and Miharu walked down to the portal area, has they stepped foot in the room four little foxes were running around preparing everything "Alright there here" one of the foxes shouted. "Alright, Lord Miharu and Lord Itachi please stand on the symbol" They walked over and stood on the symbol.  
"Alright we are puffing you in an underground cave near the temple, remember put your cloaks on and Lord Miharu once you get there change into a human. Oh this Compass will point to where Kabuto is at use it" the fox said to them. Handing Itachi the compass.

"Alright" Miharu said  
"Yeah" Itachi said.  
They put there cloaks on. Four of the foxes circled them and made signs that Itachi had never seen before. "Teleport: hidden Fox Circle" they shouted has everything started shine bright then PUFF they were gone.

~back in Emi's study room~  
"If you haven't read that prophecy then you would have never gotten over the grief you were under" Rikuo voice rang though the room.  
Emi sighed "I know dear" Emi had a frown on her face "Rikuo, you left to early…" he floated to her "I know" he ghostly hand touched hers, has she shivers from the coldness of the touch.

Knock, Knock.  
There was a knock on the door, Rikuo already disappeared. Emo waved her hand has the room was light again. "Come on in"  
Kirita walks in. "Auntie we are ready" Emi nodded to her "Alright you know what to do go" Kirita bowed and left.

~back to Itachi and Miharu~  
They puffed into a cave.  
Miharu quietly transform into a human.  
"alright lets head out" Itachi said walking towards the opening that leads outside, Miharu followed him.  
The stepped out of the clearing into woods, Itachi took out the piece of paper that had dictions to the temple, it should the cave and the forest and a line leading form the cave to the temple. Looked the right "This way" Miharu nodded and followed him.  
They walked over an hour then they reached a mountain, Itachi looked at the piece of paper. The piece of paper changed has it showed the mountain and to find the entrance.  
They kept on moving, finding the entrance and walking through it. walking through 4 cave halls they reached an underdone like, has the temple was in few. Itachi moved quickly, Miharu was following behind him, he stop has monks gathered around "Stop! You cannot enter! Turn back know!"  
Itachi grabbed Miharu's hand moved quickly close enough to the temple has the symbols began to glow. The monks quickly bowed from the symbols glowing.  
Miharu took his hood off and turned back into a Kitsune "I'm Lord Miharu, Nephew of Queen Emi. We were sent to get the scroll" the monks bowed to him "We are sorry Lord Miharu, Brother Fred go get the scroll" the other monk nodded.  
"So that means its time?" Miharu nodded o the monk.  
Fred soon returned with the scroll and handed to Miharu.  
"my Lord here is the scroll of ten tails seal" monk Fred bowed.  
Miharu smiled "Thank you monk" Miharu turned back into a human and put the hood back over his head. Him and Itachi left, know doing the side mission to Kill or capture Kabuto.

~back in the realm of the Kitsune's~

Queen Emi was walking towards the group. "Alright it's been two hours" has she got next to Naruto, Minato, Kushina and Sasuke.  
Naruto frowned "Has it really been two?"  
Emi nodded "we need to her got you back before a rucks in made, follow me to the portal area, you all welcome to see him off" they nodded to her and followed her. "Where's my brother?" Sasuke asked her.  
she just smiled "I sent him on an errand, he should be back in a day or two"  
"Oh? Like what?" he asked her again "I sent him to human realm to get a scroll and to seal Kabuto in a other scroll that I gave him dead or alive" they looked at her confused.

"Kabuto is a big threat for the war, he will soon medal with the dead and I cannot let that happen. Your brother is prefect for this" Sasuke glared a little 'I should have gone along with him..' he thought to himself.  
They reached the portal area and the four foxes where ready "Naruto please stand on the symbol" then emi raised her hand "Wait, I wanna check on Itachi for a minute" she said to them.  
"Right! Alright everyone" one of the foxes pushed a button has a big mirror dropped down in front of them. It made Naruto and the others jump. "Show me"  
"Hidden Art: Window Mirror art, Show Itachi Uchiha!" one of the foxed shouted and the mirror shined has Itachi was being shown along with her nephew.  
"Who's that with him?" Sasuke asked.  
"That is my Nephew, Miharu. Good it looks like they got the scroll. There off to hunt down Kabuto good" has they see Itachi and Miharu walking through the woods following the lead of the compass.

"Whats that he's holding?" Minato asked me.  
"That is a compass with Kabuto's chakra in it, don't ask how I got it" she waved her hand and the little fox re-pushed the button and the mirror went back up.  
"Naruto here" she handed him a small scroll "Give this to Lady Tsunade" Naruto took the scroll and turned to his parents "I'll be back mom and dad" they smiled at him.  
"we will be here waiting for you, bye son" minato gave him a hug "Bye my baby boy" Kushina hugged him tight back him blush. "Naruto" Aurora walked in "Don't forget him know" she handed him little Kurama" Naruto chuckled, Kurama's ears went back, Naruto turned to Sasuke "See ya Sasuke"  
Sasuke smirked "Yeah see ya Dobe" Naruto grinned back and walked on the symbol and bowed to Emi.  
"Thank you so much your majesty" Emi smiled to him "anytime Naruto, oh when you get there four days would have past, the time is different here then there." He nodded.  
the foxes made a that sign again ""Teleport: hidden Fox Circle"  
"Bye everyone!" Naruto shouted then PUFF!

~at the gate of Konoha~  
*Sakura and Kakashi just happen to me by the gate*

PUFF!

The white clouds around Naruto cleared up, he saw the stones faces "I'm HOME!" he walks  
"NARUTO!" he turned his head to Sakura's voice "Oh sakura! You won't believe what happen to me!" he was smiling, she stomped over to him "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! EVERYONE HAS BEEN WORRIED ABOUT YOU, YOU JUST DISAPEARED!" he flinched "Look I'll tell you everything just don't hit me…"  
"Naruto…" the voice of Kakashi went into his ears.  
He looks has Kakashi was walking to him "Kakashi sensei, is Grandma awake yet?" he looked at Naruto and then nodded "Good I have something to discuss with her, please take me to her" Kakashi nodded. Naruto followed him with Sakura in toll behind them.  
Has they got into the tent, Lady Tsunade was eating her face. "Hokage, Naruto is here" she stopped dead in her tracks of eating and stood up. Naruto walked in, she marched over to him and pulled him in a hug "Where the hell have you been Naruto?"

"I will tell you once we are all sitting down calmly, I want the rest to be present"  
She let him go "alright then, Kakashi go get the others"  
And he was off.  
Soon everyone was in the room sitting down waiting for Naruto to share what he has to say.  
"Alright so this is what happen" he started to tell everyone what happen.  
Has he was done explaining everything, everyone was quite shocked but remain quite "She told me to give this to you Grandma" he handed her the scroll.  
She grabbed it "I never knew there was realm of the Kitsune's" she said opening the scroll and she started to read to herself.  
Dear, Hokage Tsunade.

I'm pretty sure Naruto has told you about everything. It is true, I have some information for you about the future of your world. I have already sent letters to the other Kages and the fire Daimyō to meet a messenger at a certain area. At the spot a portal will open to my world. There on you will be teleported into my realm where we will have our talk about everything. I really do hope you show up, and I foreseen Naruto meeting Killer bee to tame the Nine tails. It would be good for him. On the bottom is a map to lead you to the area, don't worry there is no trap.  
Centrally Queen Emi  
of the Kitsune realm.

She looked stunned by the letter, put the scroll down. She sighed deeply "alright then, I believe you" everyone gasped, "the man thing is that we are invited to her realm for a conference with the other leaders and the fire lord. She has already sent the word out to them, let's just see what happens," she decided. Then a ninja came in "Lady Hokage, a letter from the fire lord" she raised her eyebrow and grabbed it and opened it and read it.  
Tsunade put a smile on her face and put the letter down "the fire lord wants all the nations to meet at the spot, apparently he is course about this" the other again gasped "well then, ever in this room, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Sai, Choji, Shikamrau, Ino, Lee, Ten-ten, Shino, Guy and Yamato we are all going we head out in two days! so get READY!" she told everyone.

~5 days later~  
Has all the leaders were meeting up with people they have personal picked was there. The Fire Daimyō showed up right after them with his family and some guards.  
"I see everyone has gotten my letter and showed up, so then we are here. I wonder what will happen" the fire Daimyō said.  
Just then and portal of swirling light appeared and everyone jumped back a little. Naruto grinned and walked towards and turned back to everyone "Well come on then!"

"Wait Naruto do you know if it's-." Naruto cut of Kiba "it's save" just then a little fox came out walking up wearing a white and blue kimono. Everyone looked at the little black fox with widen eyes

"Lord Naruto, Her majesty is pleased you showed up, everyone please follow me in" he turned to Naruto and bowed "her majesty has given me the authority to hand you this" the little fox handed him a badge "the badge represents friendship, honor and loyalty, you are now knight to her majesty" naruto's grinning "YEAH! Way to go foxy lady!" Naruto ran into the portal "please do come" the little fox bowed to them and walked through the portal. Lady Tsunade was the second person to go through the portal, then everyone else.

They all appeared in the teleporting room, everyone gasped.  
"Please horned guest please take these pills they will allow to me immune to our chakra, please follow me" they were given a pill, questioned it but took it; they followed to second thrown room. One the way there, everyone was just amazed by the artwork and seeing everyone running around preparing for everything.  
Has they entered the second thrown room, everyone gasped of how large it was, they could see that the room was already filled with long tables and sitting pillows, the room was gorgeous and so stunning! Gold and red. The right numbers for everyone.  
Emi guessed right one how many people were coming.  
"Please the leaders, the fire Daimyō, Naruto and Killer Bee her majesty would like you to set with her and the others can set were you please. Everyone moved and took their spots. The little black fox showed the top people there spots.  
In order, in the middle her majesty (not even there yet), on her right in the order the fire Daimyō, Mizukage Terumii Mei, Oonoki Sandaime Tsuchikage. On the (one empty spot, which was the princess) Left Naruto, Killer Bee, Hokage Lady Tsunade, Kazekage Gaara and Raikage A

"Her Majesty will be pretty soon" he bowed to them and took off shouting "Everyone get ready she's on her way, Drummers in place!" Soon some foxes join in the other in sitting next to them and waiting, just then drums began to play and that black fox was at the front by the leaders "Introducing her majesty, Queen Emi!" at the back of the room the big red doors open has Queen Emi walk in, walking towards the front room she was wearing a Red Kimono features with gold and white cherry blossom Butterfly's and fan with long arm sleeves. A gold belt was over her tummy with green robes with it. She had her White hair up wearing a golden crown with red rubes, of course her white six tails showed with the rings still around them. Sasuke was walking behind her under a hood to hiding his chakra for now.  
She walked up to the front and bowed "Welcome to my realm Fire Daimyō, Hokage, Kazekage, Raikage, Mizukage and Tsuchikage and the eight tails Killer Bee." The drums finally stopped.  
The fire Daimyō claps his hands and smiled "Thank you for having us, your palace is just magnificent!" Emi smiled "Why thank you"  
"Know then, I take that boy behind you is sasuke Uchiha" Fire Daimyō said a little too loud that everyone heard, Everyone in the room gasp. "Yes"  
"Boy come here" Fire Daimyō told sasuke.

Sasuke moved in front of the fire Daimyō and bowed. Again everyone gasped, Naruto just smiled.  
"Sasuke Uchiha, Queen Emi told me about what happen to you in her letter and that your brother is still alive, what has happen thus so far and I have a made a diction on what she has said, you sasuke Uchiha and your brother will be pardon of all crimes against you and not have a hand land on you but your punishment is for Lady Tsunade to decide" Sasuke nodded to him "thank you"  
"You should be thanking Queen Emi" Daimyō said. "Sasuke sit next to Naruto and take off the cloak" he nodded to her and did what he was told. Emi could Sense the Raikage wanted nothing but to hit the boy.  
Emi walked up to her spot "Know then let the fest began!" she snapped her finger has her servants brought the food out. "oh I'm hungry" the fire Daimyō said. Emi giggled "I'm too, Later my daughter will show herself and perform the princess dance of peace and friendship. Ancient dance pass down in the family, it's been centuries since that dance has been performed, I once had also had to perform it" the fire Daimyō turned to Emi "your daughter? Oh you have a daughter? I would very much to meet her"  
Soon everyone was eating and enjoying peaceful conversions one another. Then the lights dimmed down and emi smiled "will it's time for her dance"  
"Can I have everyone's attention, her majesty's Daughter Princess Aurora will know do the peace and friendship dance with the fox fires, your majesty" a little fox announced.  
Aurora walking wearing a black robe with a hood, walked in the middle, and stopped. She bowed to her mother and the leaders, Emi smiled.  
Some servants help her to take the robe off. She was wearing her hair once but she had a small blue fire crown on with a belly dance outfit, heavily embellished black and mixes of different color of blues bra top with beads and jewels hanging down on the tummy the hip belt matches the top with a midnight cloth hanging down in the front and in the back, She was also bare footed.  
Everyone gasp at her beauty, emi smiled at her daughter. Aurora made a dance pose, her Arms are held above the shoulders with one or both arms positioned straight upward, forward of, or to the side of the body. Then her Blue tiny foxfires appeared around her.  
Then the music started. ((IF you want to know the music that she is dancing to go to YouTube and type in 'World Music: Kanpai!' )))

Her dance lasted for a good two minutes and five seconds but it was so elegant. At the end of the dance she had her head down, has everyone was clapping from her performance. Emi stood up "Well done sweet heart!" Aurora stood up, smiled at her mother, bowed, and walked out of the room to change.  
Emi sat back down "My Queen Emi your daughter was gorgeous out there, such beautiful dancing"  
She smiled at fire Daimyō "yes hehe" she giggled "Oh about the other thing I had share you"  
"Oh ah yes, Minato and Kushina" Tsunade head snapped.  
"Wait what..?" she asked.  
"Queen emi brought them back so Naruto wouldn't be so only, seeing Sasuke having a touching moment with his brother apparently made Naruto sad but happy"  
"Is this true your majesty, you brought the both of them back?" Tsunade asked her. Emi nodded "they proudly wanna join us"

Tsunade looked at her more "I wanna see them"  
"Know, know Lady Tsunade you will once I would ask all you to join me in the conference room"

"Very well" Tsunade began to eat again.  
A good hour went by "My Lords and Lady, Naruto, Killer Bee, Sasuke please join me" Queen Emi stood up, has they sat and followed her out the door. She lead them up a stairwell and turned to the right down a hall were red other double doors stood, there were servants at the door. They bowed to her and open the doors. She stepped and the others followed. Room was a deep red color, there was a round table with chairs.  
"Please take a set" she said has she took the head chair. The fire lord of course sat next to her, so did Naruto and Sasuke.  
Then Princess Aurora came in holding little Kurama.  
She was wearing a midnight blue kimono with golden cherry blossoms. She walked sat down next to Lady Tsunade. "Oh what a cute little fox" Tsunade said.  
"Ha the old Hag doesn't even recognize me Figures, stupid old bag" Little Kurama said to her and laughed with that tiny voice of his.

Lady Tsunade eyes the little fox then she soon got it, her eyes widen and pointed at him "No way it's impossible! Nine tails is that you?!"  
Everyone gasped in the room "HA she figured it out"  
"Enough Kurama" Emi said on the tip of her tongue, Kurama bowed to her "yes your majesty"  
"Explain this majesty" Tsunade demand.  
Emi stood up "The mirror of time please" the little fox nodded to her and pushed a button, and just like in the teleport room and big mirror came down. "This is mirror has been in the royal family for centuries, it can show the past, the present and future" she raised her hand "Hidden Art: Memories of the past, present and future show"  
Has the mirror shines and image of her still looking what she looks like know and then everyone gasp has they see an image of a man, He had a long beard and short light greyish-coloured shaggy hair that spiked up in the front with two distinctive parts of his hair resembling horns. He wore a white full-length cloak (haori) with a high collar, revealing his necklace with six red magatama. "This man is Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the sage of the sixth paths. The legends about him are true, I'm living proof that he was real"

"Wait that was centuries ago, how come your still very young not to mention alive" Tsuchikage asked.  
"Us Kitsune's have a long live span and don't age. I'm over 4 thousand years old, I have rain for 3 thousands years and on my rain I meet the sage. With my help he used the chakra of my realm. once you came here, my healer gave you a pill to be immune from my chakra. The chakra in this realm is poisons to human. Orochimaru tried to come to this world once to kidnap me for my chakra" the gasps "after his append in trying it I removed all ways to this world from human side, the only ones that reside are from in this realm" there was a knock at the door "My lady it's Minato and Kushina"  
"Good let them in" emi said and they walked in. Tsunade gasped "Minato…. Kushina…" "Lady Tsunade, it's good to see you again" Minato smiled at her.  
"Please sit down next your son" Emi told them and they did.  
"Know then back to what I was saying, the Sage asked me to help with making the nine tails aka Kurama. I helped him, Since Kurama is a fox demon also known has a Kitsune, I have the power over him, He cannot disobey me what so ever" she showed them on the mirror on the day when she help the sage.

"The little fox you see before that my daughter is Kurama, since the chakra is so strong here, he is able to take form but he is still connect to Naruto. Once Naruto leaves the form of the nine tails will disappear"  
"Amazing" Gaara spoke. "I'm truly amazed what you said" Emi smiled "thank you Lord Gaara" then she showed an image of the demonic statue and everyone gasped in shocked and fear "WHAT IS THAT?! They all shouted.  
"When the Sage of the Six Paths separated its chakra from its body to create the tailed beasts, he sealed the hollowed husk that was the Ten-Tail's body within the moon, where it remained until it was summoned by Madara Uchiha" eyes widen at what she said and showed images. "Madara summoned the empty vessel of the Ten-Tails back into the world and named it the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, But I have also looked into the past, that Madara died years ago but one kept with his plane…" he should an image of the guy with the mask. "That's Tobi!" Naruto said "From the Akatsuki!"  
Emi nodded "Yes, Pain or known has Nagato was not the leader, It was this guy, Minato you know don't you?" Minato nodded.

Emi showed them all what happen between minato and the masked man.  
"HE was calling himself Madara, but in fact his name is not Madara, his name is Obito Uchiha" Gasps filled the room.  
"How can you be certain it was him? The record tells us that He died… Minato he was one of your students wasn't he?" Tsunade asked.  
Minato nodded "Before you all showed up, Emi shared what she is showing to you know. I believe… I don't but I do… Kakashi will not want to believe this… I think he should hear since Obito was one of his close friends…"  
Emi nodded "I agree Gel go get Kakashi" the little fox nodded and took off.  
"Know then, about the statue. My niece is already out unsealing the tail beasts from it. The sage gave me orbs that just in case this would ever happen. By removing the tailed beats already in the status, the status will become useless. MY niece will also destroy the status if she can"

She turned to Gaara "Gaara, you were once the one tail, would you consider having the one tail seal back in you? If you go with Naruto and Killer bee to Turtle Island then you could learn how to control it"

Gaara's eyes widen a little… "I don't know, I would have to think about it."  
"Wait a Minute! How in the hell do you know about Turtle Island?!" Raikage shouted at her. "Raikage, please lower you voice" the fire Daimyō said. " I will not once she answers my question! And other thing, how dare you bring this boy in here!" he pointed to sasuke "He attacked Killer Bee! He worked for the Akatsuki! I should kill him for what he did!" he stood up "he caused us nothing but trouble that brat has! Fire Daimyō please reconsider and have this brat arrest!" Emi was getting mad, quietly walked over to him "I will ask you this once please calm yourself down, everyone knows what he has down. I will tell you he was not in his right mind" pointing to Obito's image "That man and the snake alternate his mind to choose the wrong path. The fire lord agrees that sasuke was not in his right mind and was not himself, please calm yourself down, do not forget you are honored guests in my household! I will not have such violence here!" she calmly said to him but in a deadly way.

The Raikage glared at her and sat back down. "Very well Queen Emi" he said to her.  
"Know to answer your question, I have for seen the future that Naruto and Killer bee go to the island and killer bee helps him tame the nine tails.  
"LIKE HELL HE WILL TAME ME!" the little Nine Tails shouted in his squeaky voice. Emi quickly did a sharp deadly glare at him "Kurama, I would be careful what you say"  
Kurama gulped and put his ears back "Forgive me my lady I did not mean to upset you"

"You are forgiven, Aurora give him a tight squeeze for me" and she did and Kurama yelped.  
"know then!" she walked back to the middle has the doors open "Auntie I have returned" has Kirita entered the room "Ah good, how did it go?" Kirita bowed to her "it went better than ever, we have saved the tailed beast's without being known and destroyed the statue by using the scroll you gave me, the Sun fire scroll" emi smiled "Good bring the orbs here" Kirita bowed to her again and left the room.

The fire Daimyō clapped "Well down Queen Emi" she smiled at him "Why thank you, now anyways. That was good news" she giggled "I sent Itachi Uchiha to get a scroll for me that will seal the ten tails into it, it was special made in case this would happen. I has sent him to capture Kabuto alive or dead. Since I saw he would use a Jutsu that will mess with the dead for the war" they all looked at her shocked.  
"My you thought of everything, I like her already," Mizukage said with a smile. That made Emi smile and giggle "why thank you Mizukage"  
Just then Kakashi walked in "Kakashi please set next Minato" he stopped dead in his tracks and eyes widen, he heard that she did it but wasn't sure if it was true or not.  
"Kakashi! Come here" minato smiled and waved for him to come over.  
Kakashi walked over and sat down next to him.  
"Know then we were discussing something about the leader of the Akatsuki" Emi said to him "It wasn't Pain, this mirror" she pointed out for him to see "can see the past, present and future… I'm sorry to say this but this masked man is not Madara Uchiha he is indeed your old friend Obito" Kakashi eyes widen in shock, his head in his "How can you before sure? I saw him die with my own eyes or eye.."  
"Well then I guess I need to show you wanna happen, everyone pay attention"  
It should Obito was rescued by an elderly Madara Uchiha who found the younger Uchiha when the cave-in brought him to one of his tunnels leading to the Mountains' Graveyard. Though his Sharingan was miraculously unharmed, the entire right side of his body from the neck down was completely destroyed, prompting Madara to reconstruct half of his body using parts of Hashirama's living clone. Telling Obito that he now owes him his life, Obito instead declared he wanted to return to Konoha and be with his friends. Madara informed him that his new body would prevent him from becoming a shinobi again, and that in the end it wouldn't matter. Madara preached about the harsh nature of reality and how he has a plan to change the world. Still unconvinced, but otherwise unable to leave, Obito remained in the Mountain Graveyard to recuperate. During his recuperation, he met and became friends with White Zetsu and one of his many clone brothers while undergoing rehabilitation in order to use his new limbs.

Everyone was shocked in what they were seeing. Kakashi couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
He was to Speechless to say anything… "Kakashi, I know this is hard on you but you must come to terms about it, this is happening" Minato said to him.  
Kakashi just nodded and had his head down, then Kirita walked in with the orbs following her, One was sand like color, one was blue, one was pearl blue color, one was a white color, one was a green color, one was yellow and one was deep red. Seven glowing orbs where floating in the room.  
"Good Kirita I'm very impressed" Emi said to her niece.  
"god you haven't aged a bit" one of the orbs said, it was the blue one. "Ah Two tails, you remember me?"  
"Of course I do, I'm pretty sure the rest of us remember when we were little" Emi giggled at the two tails "Still look like your young"

"Well that sums it up that she was indeed there when the tailed beats were created" Gaara said.

"No shit she was!" Kurama shouted then the other tailed beats laughed loud "Kurama! Yo fox is that you? Hahaha! You're so tiny!"  
"OYE! Shut it Cat!" Kurama shouted at the two tails.  
"My he sounds so squeaky" the five tails laughed.  
"Oye you shut up too!" Kurama shouted and jumped up on the table and growled "Ooo so scared of the tiny little growling fox" that made everyone laugh out loud.  
Kurama jumped off the table "I said shut up you stupid blue cat! Your majesty make me big so I can kick this kitty's ass"  
"How can you kick my ass when you're so tiny?" the two tails said while laughing.

"God damnt I said shut up Matatabi!" Kurama shouted at him.  
But Matatabi just laughed and the other tailed beats laughed too .  
Emi picked up Kurama "Enough Kurama! All of you enough!" she shouted at the tailed beats.

They soon shut up, Emi pulled Kurama's ear "Do I have to put you in a time out?" Kurama's ears went back and shook his little head "no…"  
"Then good, since you asked me to make you bigger again" she placed him down.  
"Your majesty you can't be thinking that?!" the Hokage yelled a little.  
"Relax, this won't harm anyone, plus I heard my daughter being really attached to you Kurama, let's see what you look like has this" she raised her hand and moved it up has he became big again but in human size. He was like Emi and Aurora, Human like with ears and the 9 nine tails that were medium small, with fare skin, the those red demon fox eyes and fox black thick lines around his eyes. He's hair, ears and tail were a bright red.  
Everyone gaped at what happen. Thank god Kurama appeared in a black yukata.  
"Wow! Looking good Kurama!" Naruto shouted.  
"Shut it brat!" Kurama shouted.  
"Wow not half bad fox!" the two tails laughed  
Kurama did a sharp glare at the two tails that was in the shining blue orb "OH yeah?! At least I'm not stuck in a stupid orb like you fucken cat BOY!"  
"Kurama!" emi shouted at him.  
"WHAT?!" he shouted back by didn't realize to was emi who he shouted at then he soon back a little and bowed to her in fear "Kurama enough from you go set next to my daughter right know I will think of a punishment for you later" he nodded and walked away in fear and mumbled under his breath "shit"

"Alright I think it's enough of this, So back to track" Emi said looking at the leaders.  
"Ah yes, you have thought of everything and I'm truly grateful for your help, kages what do you think of the peace treaty?" the fire lord asks the kages.

"Well, this is so hard to believe but I'm up there. I saw we do a peace treaty with this realm" said the Tsuchikage.  
Gaara nodded "If Naruto can trust her, then I can too, any friend of naruto's is a friend of mine, I agree with the peace treaty" Kazekage Gaara said.  
"Mhmm, I'm in also. This can be a step for a new future," Mizukage also agreed.  
Everyone turned to the Raikage and just stared at him.  
"What?" Raikage asked.  
Fire Daimyō smiled at him "Are you gonna agree to the peace treaty Raikage?"  
The Raikage closed he's eyes and sighed "Fine, I'll be up for it"  
Emi smiled.  
Daimyō clapped his hands "It is done then! Tomorrow we shell all sign a peace treaty"  
Emi smiled.  
'Peace among the realm of the Kitsune's and the human' Emi thought to herself. 'my mother would be proud of right know'

**_(((( XO! what will happen next?!)))_**


End file.
